The Two Sex Clubs
by gotnoodles
Summary: Sakura's new private dorm school seems rather odd... The girls and the boys are seperated into two different clubs, and every one has to be in it. What happens to poor Sakura if she has to be the spy, and falls in love with the All Boys Club's leader?


okay. okay. **sorry**. but i had to revise and fix it.

sorry. next chapter is _not_ out, but i'll **work** on it this week. no matter what. this week. so no worries. yeah, yeah?

* * *

The Two Sex Clubs

Chapter One: Welcome Newcomer!

"Little Sakura, no matter what you say, my mind is already made up. There's nothing you can do about it. Moreover, the two schools have already agreed." The young girl, Sakura's father scolded.

"But Father…" she tried to confirm herself.

"Did I not tell you the rules of this house? With your outstanding knowledge, you should already be aware of what will happen if the rules are broken."

The girl kept her head low, and weakly responded, "I understand, Father. I am at fault. Please forgive me. I will be more cautious of my actions next time."

"Very good. Now, go to your room like an obedient young lady, and I would like for you to write down the ten rules of this house once again. It seems you haven't thoroughly taken them to heart."

"Yes, Father."

Sakura turned around, and took faint steps up the stairs to her room. As she entered through the doorway, she closed it then locked it.

Next, she went to her desk, took out a sheet of paper, and once again wrote down the ten rules of the house.

The rules of the house were like the Ten Commandments from the Holy Bible. It was to be taken sincerely as if it was a life-threatening matter.

Everyone in the house new about the ten rules. They knew all too well, except for the young girl, Sakura Kinomoto. It wasn't because she was still a girl of young age. Because in fact, she was one brilliant and remarkable child. Being so, that also became a troublesome problem.

Her father has taken her in after her mother has passed onto the world above. After the critical accident, she had instantly breathed her last breath. During that time, Sakura was only ten years of age, in fourth grade. Before her mother's unfortunate death, Sakura and her father have been separated for about three years.

Her spirited mother took care of her throughout those years. Although they had few earned, their lives were enriched. Day after day, new experience after another, their bond became stronger, but unfortunately for Sakura, those days were long gone and ended.

Now that her father was the only ruler in her life, she was to obey him and follow his every command. Ever since then, Sakura did nothing else but study.

Every day after school, she'd lock herself in her room and study as if there was no tomorrow. Book after book, time after time, she used each moment wisely. From revising her work, experimenting new labs, finishing school workbooks before due dates, she was dedicated in her education at such an early age.

For that, the school noticed her talent. They've found her to be potential. So, Sakura's father coerced her to change schools in the middle of her eighth grade year. It wasn't just exchanging one school to another; it was changing grades to a higher level.

After the school's request, her father gave permission to the school to enhance Sakura's grade level to one higher. That meant she had to enter high school in the middle of the year.

Although it was Sakura's perfect opportunity to show her true skills, she wasn't a slight bit thrilled. She wanted to remain in eighth grade like a normal student. Not only she didn't like all the attention, but she also didn't want to leave her best friend Tomoyo behind.

Tomoyo was the only one who truly understood her even after her mother passed away, and so, Sakura didn't want to be separated from her twin soul.

That was mainly the reason to why she was against her father. She wanted to tell him how much she wanted to stay behind. She hoped for him to understand.

However, that obviously wasn't the case. He wasn't interested in her opinion in the smallest way.

Sakura let out a small sigh, enervated by all the stressful matter. Then she scribbled away the last rule and ended the list. _Rule number ten. Do not ever mention 'mother' in the house._

The following day came, and she was to go to her new school. It was her first time. By entering the gates of High School, she noticed the difference. Yes, it was truly huge, and if she would define it with her own words, the school she was now attending was in fact much more grandiose.

The whole campus was either covered in nature green grassy hills or the marble tiles of the sidewalk floor.

Now she remembered. That morning, her father informed that she was to attend the classiest private school in the state.

"As you can see, GPA is money," Sakura murmured to herself, knowing the truth, she was attending for free.

Sakura looked at the time. She realized she was already thirty minutes early, so she went near a close by bench to study her new biology textbook.

While walking, she noticed something rather odd. The school was empty. There was nobody around. Not even a crawling ant was to be spotted. "This is strange. Where is everybody?" she asked to herself, wandering around the campus.

She then sat on a bench and dropped her bag beside her. Opening her textbook, she read the pages aloud; unbeknownst to the fact she was sitting somewhere where she didn't belong.

"What the hell are you doing?" she heard a boy ask harshly in the back of her. The tone of the voice seemed rather rude and demanding.

Surprised, she looked up over her shoulders and told the boy, "Goodness. You gave me a fright. As you can see, I was just reviewing the textbook before class. I am very sorry, but is there a problem?" she answered in the most polite way possible.

The boy standing behind her looked stunned, but moreover, annoyed. Then he started laughing.

_What in the world is going on? Why on earth is he laughing?_ Sakura wondered.

The boy was actually laughing disbelievingly at Sakura's lack of knowledge about the school background. _Doesn't she know anything about this place?_ _Doesn't she know anything about me? _He wondered. He was also laughing at the girl's proper tone. _Who the hell in this generation uses that kind of 'English' now days?_

After all the laughter, "Get the hell out of my territory," he finally said.

"Excuse me? Y-you're t-t-territory?" she mumbled skeptically.

_Who is this person? Have I entered the wrong school?_

"You're the same as ever Li Syaoran," came another female's voice from the opposite direction. Sakura looked over to that side, and saw a girl with long black hair that was partially tied up into two nicely shaped buns. "Always picking on the lower ones. What? You have no confidence to challenge me face to face?"

"Meilin. Meilin. Dear cousin, Meilin. I could take you down any time, any day, any where." The boy said sitting down on the bench next to Sakura. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Is that so, Syaoran? You're bluffing. Why don't you give it a shot?" she challenged him with fury eyes.

"Meilin. You know me. I don't do unnecessary battles. Besides, our next round is in second semester. Until then, no sign of fighting or challenge. You know what happens if you do, or if any of your members do."

"You're just trying to back away from a fight." She said scoffing at him.

"I agree." With that, Meilin, who seemed to be the athletic type, stared beamingly at Syaoran, who happened to be her cousin. Then he went on, "You won last time, but you're still forgetting the fact I wasn't there. It's obvious you won. Nobody can replace me. Not even you, dear cousin. And besides, even if you won, this place here is still my territory. And so, why is this girl," he pointed at Sakura, "doing here?" he asked.

Sakura just looked at the two, her eyes moving back and forth, back and forth, to the boy stranger, and then to the girl stranger. She was utterly lost in bewilderment.

_I believe with all my heart-of-heart, this is a rather odd high school atmosphere.. Something is severely wrong._ Sakura clasped her necklace tightly, the one her mother gave to her before her deathbed. _Mother, please do me the favor by hearing my plea. Please do watch over me. _She helplessly implored.

"Hey, you!" The girl yelled, and Sakura slightly leaped.

"Yes?" she muttered aloud, her two green-emerald eyes grew big and round in shock.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she impatiently asked.

"I-I am named K-Kinomoto Sa-Sakura. I have j-just been transferred into th-this s-school." Sakura began to stutter. She was above and beyond petrified. She was never in this type of a situation before. She had never been in a fight, or was in the middle of an argument. This issue was way too exaggerated for Sakura to handle.

"Oh my god. A new student. And gosh, you're so damn small. You're not going to be much help." Meilin said with a sickening look on her face. She turned her back towards the two, Syaoran and Sakura, and commanded, "You, new student, come with me."

With that, Sakura instantly stood up, grabbed her bag and textbooks, and scampered away behind Meilin.

"Dear cousin, you're forgetting something." Syaoran gleefully and also mockingly announced.

"I already know what you're planning to say. I'm no fool. And I keep my word. Our contract rule number four, 'Who ever passes each other's territory line, the passer's president, vice president, or the passers themselves has to take the punishment. And also, one of their claimed territories would be taken to the other club." Meilin laboriously said with her head down low, and an aching in her heart.

"Good. We'll be waiting in the school gym after school. Unless, you want that new girl to do it for you." He then sneered.

"I'll be there." Then she left with Sakura who was quietly but hurriedly following behind her.

Meilin stopped in the middle of the hallway, and glared straight into her eyes.

"I can't believe this. You've already caused so many things. Do you have any idea what you just did?"

Before Sakura could answer, group of girls streamed towards Meilin. "Meilin-san! We'll carry your bags." And each one fought over it.

"No! I'm going to carry it." One said to the other.

"Give it to me! I called it first." The other said grabbing it away.

"No! I've got it." She yelled.

"Stop! It's mine!" They all tossed it around.

"SILENCE!" Meilin cried on top of her lungs. "She'll carry it." Then Meilin took away the bag and flung it to Sakura.

She blinked once unbelievably. "Me?" She quietly questioned.

"Hurry up. We have lots to discuss."

They entered an empty classroom. Sakura gently placed the bags on top of one of the desk. As Meilin sat on one of the chair, she also did the same thing.

"Kinomoto." She finally said.

"Yes?"

"You're a freshman, right?"

"Indeed. Yes, I am."

"I see…" Meilin suddenly paused.

"Excuse me? But… my train of thought is apparently defunct. So would you ever be so kind and do notify what all that ruckus was about?"

"This is so hard to explain to a newcomer. Gosh." Sakura watched the girl rubbing her temples several times.

"Okay," she continued. "Listen carefully, okay?"

Sakura nodded.

"In this school, there are two different sex clubs."

"I beg your pardon? You honestly mean SEX CLUBS?" Sakura shockingly bellowed.

"Shut up. It's not what it sounds like. What I mean by 'sex', I'm talking about gender. There are two different _sex_/_gender_ clubs. One is for the boys and the other are for the girls. I'm the president for the 'All Girl's Club'. That boy you saw earlier, he's the president for the 'All Boy's Club'."

Sakura nodded her head understandingly. However, truthfully said, she was actually even more lost than before. One answer led to many more questions.

"I have concluded with one hypothesis. You two clubs are not in good terms. Am I correct?" Sakura managed to ask.

"No. That's why we created the club, you idiot." She let out a weary sigh.

"This club was created generations before we entered. I'm taking the position for someone else who graduated last year. That guy's doing the same thing. It's our duty to battle each other every semester, and whoever wins takes one part of the territory. There are different rules."

"Is that so…"

"Yeah. And everybody at this school are involved."

"That's shockingly unbelievable."

"Isn't it?"

Sakura nodded in agreement.

There was a moment of silence.

"You idiot, don't you get it?" Meilin said inching closer to Sakura's face. Her expression was indeed very serious.

"Um. To some certain extent, yes. I've managed to piece some parts together." Sakura replied.

"You idiot. That means, unfortunately, you're included in this club. You're already in the All Girls Club."

"Whaaaaaat? I'm sorry? Can you please do repeat?" Sakura exclaimed devastated.

"You can't back out. Or else you'd pay the price. And trust me. You don't want to do that."

The school bell rang. And soon, people started to enter the class one by one.

"Go to your first period for now, we'll discuss about this tomorrow at this same place. Show up an hour early. One second late, and I'll tear out your inner parts."

By the thought of it, she whimpered silently and nodded ferociously.

"Oh, and make sure to sit on the right side." She nodded again.

Sakura, still not believing such a ridiculous thing, set off to her class. After entering the class, she sat in the right side just as she was told, and put her head down.

_Father, I believe I am correct once again. Many times I have told you, I didn't intend on coming to this frightful school. This is a gathering for students to be educated, but these people are in fact, planning to eat me alive._

Later, all the students started to enter. She was surprised to see all the boys sitting on the left side, and the girls sitting on the right side. Then she saw the guy she met earlier in the morning. He also looked at her. He first smirked, then scoffed as he made way to his desk.

Unfortunately for Sakura, he seated himself right next to her. Although the desk were split into two sections, he was still near Sakura. He then told her, "Newcomer, can't believe you already brought Meilin to the spotlight. She'll bite your head off."

Sakura tried to look away and ignore him, but his next sentence caught her off guard.

"Ha. I bet she'll take the punishment herself although it's actually _you_ who's supposed to do it."

"Punishment? I'm sorry, but please do clarify yourself." she asked confused.

"Expected. She didn't tell you, did she?"

"What is there to tell me? Please, do say." Sakura requested for an answer.

"Welcome Li-san." The voices of the boys roared. All the girls just looked away after a little "Hmph."

"Come to the main gym after school, and you'll see for yourself." He then put his head down on the desk, and ignored everything else around him. Sakura couldn't get him to directly answer her, so she decided. She would go to the gym.

It was finally after school. After Sakura made her way to the gym, she looked over at the center of the crowd, and there she saw Meilin walking up to the boy, Syaoran.

"Meilin-san, please don't do it! It's not your fault. You didn't do it, right? Who is it? Who is that bitch that's making you do this? Tell us. We'll fuck her up for you! We'll bring her here no matter what the cost!" The girls pleaded.

"You guys! Shut the hell up! You guys do something pointless like that and I'll seriously kick your asses the next time I see you."

"But…" They all responded in unison.

"Didn't I tell you guys to shut up?

Sakura didn't understand what was happening. She wished to go closer and see the scene herself.

"Guess the true victim's not showing up, dear cousin. And I specifically told her to come." Sakura heard him say.

_Mother, what in the world is happening? What is the despicable boy's purpose? _

Sakura tried to hasten her steps toward the front, but it was already too late. Her movements suddenly stopped when she saw what happened.

Meilin crawled into the huge barrow, and after she did so, she heard a very loud, "NOW!" And with that, all the boys in the gym started throwing wasted food at her.

Ranging from spaghetti, eggs, vegetables, tomatoes, cakes, and other specified types of food were thrown at her.

She wanted to go up to her. She wanted to run to her. She wanted to prevent it from happening, but her legs were frozen. Instead, she yelled out as loud as she could, "MEILIN!"

"Hey, newcomer. What brings you here?" she asked blissfully, as if nothing happened.

"W-w-why. Why are you doing this for me?" Her head was down low.

"For you? Doing what for you? I don't even know you."

"THEN WHY? Why are you doing it?"

"What kind of a leader would I be, if I didn't?" she asked bluntly. "It's not that bad, you know. Thought it'd be worse." She laughed.

Sakura started to move closer to her. She tried to hold in her tears.

"Stay! Stay there. Don't come closer. You'll get dirty."

Sakura was shocked. _You'll get dirty._ She heard her say. _Is that all she's concerned about? About me getting dirty?_ Then it happened. She couldn't help. She shed her tears and ran towards Meilin and covered her.

The throwing started again, and it hit every part of her body.

"You stupid idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

"Please do be quiet! I cannot let you do something like this for a being like me!" And so she stood. Perfectly firm and still, she stood until the throwing was over. Until all the madness was done and over with, she stood and blocked away all the food.

Then with Meilin's order, all the girls were dismissed. The boys also left.

"Told you. Now you're all dirty." Meilin said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't care less…" Meilin heard her softly say.

_Mother, I am no longer afraid. I'm not a child anymore. I'm going to stand up for myself. In this war, I'll make sure I won't lose, so please do give me strength…_

"Hey, newcomer." Sakura looked straight at her. "Thanks. And you're in. You're welcomed. You're my first and last vice president."

* * *

again sorry.

chapter two is not out yet... but after reading it over and over again, i HAD to revise it.

so later, soon, toodles!!

-ms.noodles

and please do leave reviews once more. nehaha. thank you so very much people!


End file.
